


Хроники сумасшедшей семейки Или Что бывает, когда анимешник попадает в аниме.

by Verlisa



Category: D.Gray-man, Last Exile
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Humour, M/M, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Other, anime-fan inda anime, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Verlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идея одолжена из мирового информационного поля.<br/>Итак, что же случится, если анимешник окажется в аниме?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хроники сумасшедшей семейки Или Что бывает, когда анимешник попадает в аниме.

Ника зевнула и оторвала голову от стола.   
\- Я снова уснула за компом? Бляяяя… Пора устраивать себе каникулы, - она осеклась.  
Первое. На столе не было монитора. И клавиатуры. И блока. Да и полок на нем не было. А были какие-то странные документы. На желтоватой бумаге.  
Второе. Комната вообще была не Ники. И скорее даже не комната, а каюта.  
Третье. Тело тоже было не Ники. Строго говоря, оно вообще было мужским...  
\- Что я вчера пил? – хрипло мяукнула девушка, ощупывая грудь и не решаясь спуститься руками ниже.  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Войдите! – на автомате отозвалась Ника. Вошедшая девушка показалась ей подозрительно знакомой.  
\- София…  
\- Я… зашла попрощаться, капитан.  
\- Что же… прощай, - и Ника отвернулась, старательно сгоняя с лица прибалдело-счастливое выражение.  
Хлопнула дверь.  
\- О-фи-геть… - протянула Ника. – И, как назло, я так плохо помню, что сейчас будет по канону… Хотя…  
В синих глазах зажегся адский огонек. Ника всегда любила повторять: "где я и где канон?".  
Через час Сильвана взяла курс на корабль Дельфины. 

Когда до Ксаны дошло, КЕМ она проснулась – Ксана обиделась. Но все-таки решила использовать ситуацию с пользой.  
Гильдийцы жутко боялись дурного настроения Дельфины и потому не особо задумываясь снимали контроль с двигателей.

Ника довольно мурлыкала. Команда нервничала и старалась не попадаться капитану на глаза: за несколько часов он успел…  
Пофлиртовать с Лави и совсем ее засмущать.  
"Поговорить по душам" с Татьяной. О чем – выяснить не удалось, так как после разговора та заперлась в каюте и не реагировала на внешние раздражители.  
Помешаться под ногами у Гэйла, пока у того не задергались нервно даже железные набойки на ушах.  
Связаться с Винсентом и пригласить его на чай, "вот только разберусь с Дельфиной" – после чего Винсент бросил Софию и рванул в погоню за сошедшим с ума другом.  
Поймать Дио за шиворот и поставить у штурвала, пообещав что-то такое, что Дио, не раздумывая, взял управление на себя.  
Сейчас он играл в шахматы со стариком и бодро болтал о том, что бы такое сделать с Дельфиной. Бедный гильдиец краснел, бледнел, синел, зеленел, чернел и вообще смахивал на новогоднюю гирлянду.

\- Госпожа Дельфина! К нам приближается Сильвана! Что прикажете делать?  
Ксана зло посмотрела на ворвавшегося.  
\- Ничего не делать, - она задумалась. – Создать все условия для посадки.

Винсент таки догнал Сильвану – уже на территории Гильдии. Они с Никой одновременно вышли из кораблей и Винсент бросился к "Алексу". Ника не могла не воспользоваться возможностью – она была яойщицей до кончиков ногтей, и это было неизлечимо.  
Так что Винсент попал в крепкие объятия и получил отнюдь не дружеский поцелуй. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Ника разошлась и чуть было не изнасиловала бедного юношу прямо на месте, но вовремя услышала покашливание.  
Кашляла Дельфиния. Ее телохранители и подданные смотрели на нее со священным ужасом ("она сошла с ума!!!").  
\- О! Какие люди в Голливуде! – обрадовалась Ника. Она, кстати, сильно подозревала, что до сих пор ее не связали и не отдали в надежные руки лекарей только потому, что ее охранял по просьбе Дио Люсиола. Ну что поделать – очень уж увлекающимся существом она была… - Пади ниц перед моим величием, вражина, ща я тебя буду убивать! – и она, осторожно положив так и не пришедшего в себя Винсента на землю, деловито достала из-за пазухи железный прут.  
\- Так… - Дельфина, точнее – Ксана, нахмурилась. – Подозрительно знакомый стиль речи. - Она внимательно оглядела слегка шокированных работников Сильваны и сделала правильные выводы. – Ника???   
Ника остановилась, попристальнее вгляделась в Дельфину, задумалась и осторожненько уточнила:  
\- Ксана? – та кивнула и Ника буквально рухнула на землю, хохоча. – Вот кто бы мог подумать!!!  
\- Ты, - мрачно предположила Ороро.  
\- Я? – Ника немного успокоилась и уселась поудобнее. – Да, я – могла… но я скорее оказалась бы тогда Лави или Софией… А ты – Гэйлом, - тут Ника мечтательно вхдохнула. – Не понимает он яой, - пожаловалась она мужене.  
Ксана выразительно покосилась на Винсента. Ника почесала затылок.  
\- Ты определенно права, о моя великомудрая мужена! С этим юношей надо закончить! – и тут Ксана чуть не уступила контроль над телом Дельфине, которую до этого даже не ощущала – до того великолепно-злодейской была ухмылка Ники на лице Алекса. – А ты пока придумай текстик мирного договора с Анатолем и Дизитом, ты же умненькая…  
И Ника деловито потащила Винсента мимо остолбеневшей Ксаны вглубь Гильдии, бормоча "всегда мечтала кого-нибудь отъяоить в прямом смысле". У Ксаны вспухли вены на лбу и задергалось веко.  
\- Ах ты, изменщица коварная!!! – взвыла она через секунду и рванулась искать беглого мужа в потайных местечках Гильдии.  
На посадочной площадке в полном шоке остались стоять команды двух кораблей и пол-Гильдии.

Когда на следующее утро в Гильдию прилетели приглашенные делегации двух государств, Винсент и Ксана мирно пили кофе. Ника зевала, ругалась и требовала чая, старательно пряча под волосами фингал. Мирный договор согласовали и подписали быстро. Нику, как капитана самого лучшего корабля попытались выпихнуть из-за стола искать Экзайл, но сделать это так же легко, к сожалению, не удалось.  
\- Только если он меня поцелует, - капризно заявил "Алекс" шокированным присутствующим, ткнув пальцем в Винсента. "Дельфина" зарычала. Фингал Нике поставила не она, а очнувшийся Винс, и теперь Ксана злилась и не могла дать выход нерастраченной злости.  
Винсент покраснел и чуть оттянул от шеи шарф. Зря он это сделал – шарф перестал прикрывать засосы.   
Члены делегаций уже поняли, что тут творится какой-то дурдом, и теперь с интересом наблюдали за событиями. Они уже успели переговорить со вчерашними очевидцами, и было решено, что обоим – и Дельфине, и Алексу, просто чем-то очень крепко прилетело по голове. И надо пользоваться моментом, пока Дельфина не пришла в себя.   
А Винсент… Винсенту жарко становилось от одного взгляда Алекса. И он никак не мог выкинуть из головы вчерашние поцелуи. И… даже немного жалел, что ударил друга.  
А Ника лихорадочно искала отмазку. Она слабо верила, что Винсент рискнет к ней теперь приблизиться, и решила поставить невыполнимое условие, потому что она не знала, как управлять кораблем. Ну то есть совсем. Что было неудивительно, в общем-то. Вчера она уговорила помочь Дио, но сегодня-то… И Ника добавила:  
\- И полетит со мной.  
И удовлетворенно вздохнула – вот теперь ее точно никто не сдвинет с места. Она категорически отказывалась приближаться к кораблю.   
\- Хорошо, - тихо, но твердо произнес Винсент.  
\- Вот и… что??? – Ника с силой выдохнула. – Ох, ну хорошо.  
Она встала и подошла к двери. Обернулась.  
\- Винс?  
Тот поспешил за "Алексом".

\- Дио, Дио! – Ника крепко приобняла юношу за плечи. – Будь другом, помоги еще раз?   
\- Ты еще за вчера не расплатился, - недовольно фыркнул тот, пытаясь сбросить руку "Алекса", но не тут-то было – хватка у Ники и в своем-то теле была бульдожьей, а уж в мужском…  
\- Двойная оплата с процентами, - мурлыкнула Ника. Винсент едва успел поймать челюсть – он никогда не видел Алекса говорящим ТАКИМ тоном. И не слышал. И вообще, что-то ему штаны стали жать…  
Ника это почувствовала даже не шестым, а восьмым каким-то чувством и ехидненько ухмыльнулась. Все присутствующие как-то резко побледнели.  
Дио с трудом сглотнул.  
\- Ладно-ладно, только не улыбайся так…  
\- Как? – с интересом спросила Ника. Ее улыбка, конечно, всегда… производила впечатление, но такой эффект не достигался никогда раньше. "Действительно, что ли, пол сменить, - задумалась Ника, - а то девушка-псих не так впечатляет, видимо".

Сильвана достаточно уверенно лавировала в Гранд-стриме. Дио с управлением справлялся неплохо. Ника решила озаботиться оплатой. Она довольно быстро нашла среди команды Клауса и затянула его в ближайшую пустую комнату.  
\- Капитан? – испуганно взглянул на "Алекса" паренек.  
\- Прости, Клаус, но обещания надо выполнять, - патетически возопила Ника. Шепотом возопила. Чтобы ни дай бог не подслушали. Клаус шарахнулся в сторону.  
\- К-какие обещания?  
\- Я пообещал Дио, что вас сведу, - уже нормальным голосом продолжила Ника. – И если ты, мальчик, вздумаешь сопротивляться… - Ника улыбнулась.  
Клаус сглотнул и кивнул.   
\- Я рад, что мы друг друга поняли, - умилился "Алекс".

Ксана тем временем занималась перевоспитанием Дельфины. Занятие было медитативным… в том плане, что ей больше не хотелось убить Нику. Были более насущные дела.

Ника тем временем еще раз вслушалась в какую-то нехорошую вибрацию корпуса Сильваны, вздохнула, уселась в позу лотоса – и попыталась отрыть у себя в голове хотя бы остатки личности и знаний Алекса. Алекс отзываться не спешил, но Ника могла достать кого угодно – и его она тоже достала.   
Сначала Алекс недовольно молчал и отказывался вести конструктивный диалог, но Ника показала ему свои воспоминания о последних сутках – и Алекс соблаговолил-таки пополнить ее запасы мата. А "на сладкое" девушка сообщила мужчине, что корабль, управляемый мальчишкой, сейчас ищет Экзайл – и тут уж Алекс рванулся так, что Нику чуть вообще не выкинуло из его головы – ей оставалось только уцепиться ложноножками за мозжечок и наблюдать за тем, как Алекс наводит порядок на корабле. 

Итак, все свершилось – Экзайл был включен, мир заключен… Ника и Ксана мрачно сидели в кабинете Алекса и пытались найти способ вернуться домой.   
В эйфории после удачного завершения миссии – и даже без жертв канона! – Ника несколько… расслабилась, и теперь на "Алекса" злились Винсент, София, Лави, "Дельфина" и сам Алекс, ибо меньше, чем за двенадцать часов, Ника ухитрилась протолкнуть идею династического брака императра Дизита и императрицы Анатоля, свести Морана с Лави и Татьяну с Алисией, заставить Клауса прийти к Дио (дальше гильдиец справился сам – Ника только ахала и записывала), и… отъяоить-таки Винсента. А потом напоить и отъяоить Гэйла, выполнив свою давнюю мечту. Это было последней каплей для всех – и в каюте "Алекс" сидел то ли под домашним арестом, то ли чтоб его никто не убил… Дельфину и то туда пропустили еле-еле (в тайной надежде, что она его таки задушит).   
\- Что будем делать, горе ты мое горькое? – вздохнула Ксана.   
\- Горькую пить? – попробовала пошутить Ника, но видно было, что ей не до того. В голове бушевал Алекс, в крови бушевал адреналин, мозг застилала розовая пелена…   
\- Вот за что я тебя люблю… - начала Ксана, - так это за оптимизм, - закончила она, удивленно оглядывая стены своей комнаты.

Ника озадаченно посмотрела на умолкшую Ксану, вгляделась, ахнула – и спустила с поводка Алекса. Шейные кости Дельфины хрупнули, и мертвое тело упало на пол.  
\- Что же ты не следуешь за своим партнером? – удивленно поинтересовался Алекс.  
\- Дела еще есть? – Ника и сама не знала, но решительно перехватила контроль над телом и вынесла Дельфину из каюты. – Кажется, Дио придется стать Маэстро досрочно…  
\- Ну, придется, так придется, - Дио с интересом оглядел тело старшей сестры, - а я как раз мимо шел… думал побег организовать, - Дио подмигнул. – Я ваш должник, как-никак.  
\- А, то есть с Клаусом у тебя все хорошо? – усмехнулся "Алекс".  
\- Более чем, - мурлыкнул Дио и отнял у Ники тело Дельфины. – Скажем, что это я ее убил, так будет лучше.   
Ника прислушалась к Алексу – тот не возражал – и пожала плечами. А потом задорно усмехнулась и отправилась искать Винсента.

\- Винс! – Ника прижала того к стене, ибо он сделал явную попытку сбежать. "Этот идиот тебе никогда не признается, так что придется мне сказать это за него…" – Я тебя люблю…  
\- И хочу быть с тобой всегда, - мрачно сообщила Ника монитору. – Нет, ну на самом интересном месте!  
И Ника с некоторой опаской вставила в дисковод диск с "Изнанником".   
Досмотрев, она откинулась на спинку кресла и фыркнула.  
\- И аниме после этого оборвали, сволочи.  
Ника почесала затылок и открыла Ворд. Создала новый документ и начала бодро печатать: " В небе нынче неспокойно. История двух капитанов".


End file.
